


My husband owns a five arrow bow

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Clubbing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: When the group goes clubbing and a mundane starts flirting with Magnus, Magnus decides to have some fun at the expense of the persistent man who doesn't take no for an answer.





	My husband owns a five arrow bow

They are enjoying their night by spending time at a mundane club. Their group has found themselves a table and Magnus left everyone else there while he offered to go get the next round of drinks for them. He’s leaning against the bar, waiting for his turn when he feels eyes on him.

He turns to look at his right and sees a mundane man standing there, his eyes raking Magnus’ body up and down before settling to the deep V of Magnus’ shirt.

It’s not the first time Magnus has been watched by hungry eyes. He definitely dresses to impress, knowing that he looks good in the clothes he chooses. But there’s something in the man’s eyes that leaves Magnus uncomfortable. Maybe it's the way the man keeps his eyes on Magnus’ body even after Magnus turns to face him.

“Can I help you?” Magnus asks over the sound of music, and it’s the first time the man looks at Magnus’ face.

The man is a few inches shorter than him, his hair a dirty blonde. He’s handsome, Magnus can admit, but he wants to make it clear to the man that he’s not interested.

“Let me buy you a drink?” The man suggests, his presence screaming confidence as he smiles at Magnus.

“No thank you,” Mangus replies, showing the man his left hand. “I’m married.”

“Nothing wrong with drinks,” the mundane tries to persuade him, and that lowers down his appeal even more. Going after married people? How immoral does a person need to be?

“Still not interested,” Magnus says.

“Oh c’mon,” the man says, having no shame as he tries to persuade Magnus. His eyes sweep over Magnus’ body once more, his eyes lingering on his torso that’s covered by a tightly fitting shirt and necklaces. “We could have fun. Your husband doesn’t mind if he doesn’t know.”

“My husband owns a five arrow bow, so if I were you I’d be a bit more worried about what he thinks,” Magnus says, hoping to scare the man off, but it’s no use, and Magnus starts to get annoyed.

“But your husband isn’t here now,” the mundane tries, stepping closer to Magnus.

“Actually,” Magnus says, all annoyance leaving him as he notices that Alec is walking towards them now. “He’s right behind you.”

The man turns just as Alec reaches them and his eyes follow as Alec comes to stand beside Magnus, his arm wrapping protectively around Magnus’ shoulders. The man’s eyes are comically wide as they take in Alec in all his Shadowhunter glory. Because the mundane has no understanding of the Shadow World, he must think that the marks on Alec’s neck and arms are tattoos. Alec is unsurprisingly dressed to black from his boots to his shirt, an he’s a head taller than the mundane. It would be a horribly unbalanced fight if it came to it, and the mundane looks visibly intimidated.

“What are you talking about?” Alec asks, trying to see what’s going on. Magnus can’t resist the opportunity to tease the mundane.

“I was telling the man about your weapons,” Magnus says, watching as the man looks more and more uncomfortable as time passes. Serves him right, Magnus thinks.

“You were talking about my blades?” Alec asks, raising his eyebrows in mild confusion. Magnus grins at the reply.

“Oh no,” he says, wrapping his own arm around Alec’s waist and pulling him closer. “I told him about that spectacular bow of yours, the one that can shoot five arrows at the same time.”

Alec seems to notice the glint in Magnus’ eyes, and he plays along.

“Oh that one,” he says, looking at the man now. Alec’s expression is no longer confused, his face a picture of confidence and authority. Magnus can’t lie - on Alec the confidence looks damn attractive. “Did you tell him that I never miss my target?”

“I-” the man starts, turning to leave. He looks like he’s doubting both of their sanity and would rather be anywhere else. “I need to go.”

Before either of them can say anything to the man, he’s already disappeared to the crowd. They both laugh in amusement after he’s gone.

“Was the man causing you trouble?” Alec asks, his expression turning softer as he turns so that they are facing each other, his hands on Magnus’ shoulders while Magnus loops both of his arms around Alec’s waist.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Magnus replies, because while he loves this protective side of Alec, there was never a moment when Magnus felt actually threatened. He could have turned the man into a mouse, if need had arisen.

“Never doubted you for a second,” Alec replies easily, leaning down to place a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips.

Magnus replies with a smile, stepping away from Alec and turning back to the bar to finish what he had came to do. This time though, the presence next to him is familiar and comfortable, and Magnus welcomes it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I was supposed to write. My two unfinished post-finale fics are glaring at me.


End file.
